Death's Door
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Set in the future, Angel goes to see Buffy, only he is too late...


Death's Door

Written by Mousybrown  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Set in the future, Angel goes to see Buffy, only he is too late...  
Timeline: Future setting  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

It had been 40 years or so since he'd last seen her. Her 50th Birthday to be accurate. She had told him not to come again. She didn't want him to see her so old and wrinkly. But that didn't bother him. He still loved her and always would, no matter how old she got. Now he was breaking her rule. He was going back. Back to the place she called home. Just to see her again, one last time before, well you know. He'd only just set out making sure he had a special something for her. A claddgah ring. Just like the one she'd lost. Driving through LA his mind drifted off to the good old times when he and his gang would slay the vampires and defeat the Big Bads. When they would laugh together at the funny things and cry at the sad things. But that was all over now. Gunn had passed away just after the end of days, Illyria had slowly faded away after Wesley's Death and a slayer not knowing who he was had dusted Spike. As for Lorne, he had visited two weeks ago and said that he felt it was his time to go home. Back to Pylea. So he helped him. Now he was all alone apart from his love. He was going to catch the next plane and make a surprise visit.

She could feel the pain go up her spine. She was old now and knew what was coming. She also knew that she wouldn't last another day. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. It didn't matter now anyway. She had lived a fairly good life with good friends always around her. Now it was different. She had spent months grieving over different people, who she loved, that had died but now she knew not to waste precious time. First had gone Giles. He was old but it hurt her so much to find it was a demon that killed him. He was a good man and never deserved any pain. Next was Willow. God, poor will. She was so much like a sister. She had had a little accident with magic and ended up on her death bed. Xander wasn't far behind. He had been attacked on the streets of New York when he was going to catch a plane and come and visit her and Dawn. He had never made it out the hospital. Then there was Faith. She had grown quite close with Faith putting all the history behind them. She was even her bridesmaid when she married Robin. While on holiday with her husband there had been a large fire in the hotel and people were trapped inside the building. Faith and Robin went in to save them. Faith came out holding two little boys but had breathed in too much smoke and died. But Robin never came out. He was found in the ashes holding a little baby, who was still magically alive. But Robin was not. As for her sister Dawn. Well she was still alive and well and visited her every so often when her child, Jade, would give her a lift. She had visited last week and they had had ice-cream and talked non stop. It had been like they were young. But they weren't and she didn't have the heart to tell Dawn that she would probably never see her again. She felt the pain again. It hadn't been so bad when it started two weeks ago but now the pain felt worse than anything she had ever experienced. She felt weak and barely had the strength to stand up. In a way she wished she could just go now. Save the pain but she knew it didn't work like that. Switching on the TV she prepared her-self for yet another repeat of Dawson's Creek. Ignoring the pain she felt in her side she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was bored. He had been on the plane for what felt like hours and he still wasn't anywhere near. He knew when he would be as he could feel her. Even from miles away he felt a strong sense of safety and love and new she was about. From behind him he could hear a flight attendant talking to another passenger saying they weren't far now. He couldn't wait to just get off the plane and stretch his legs. He had a rental car waiting for him on the other side and was going to drive straight to her house. No time to spare. Life's too short. That's what she always said. He closed his eyes trying to at least get a little sleep but he just couldn't. After another hour the plane landed and he virtually jumped out of his seat and ran through the airport to the rental car, which was sitting there, ready. Climbing in he began the engine and set off to her house. He knew where it was from memory and he just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he arrived.

'Oh God, oh god' she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was killing her. She knew she could call the doctor but she couldn't reach the phone and in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't help. It was over. Years of saving the world and this is what it came down too. She knew she was going but she want to do one thing before that happened. She wasn't to speak to him. The guy that made her dreams come true. She just longed to hear his voice telling her he loved her just one more time. She knew that it was going to be hard enough to reach the phone but remembering his number was doing her head in. Carefully wobbling she pushed her-self upwards, grabbing hold of a rail that had been put up by a nurse not long ago, she carefully stepped into the kitchen. Reaching up for the phone she pushed in the numbers she knew only too well. 'Damn you' she cried out loud when she heard the voicemail. That guy always did this to her when she needed him most.

He was stuck in traffic again. The third time that day. He had had enough. He had tried to phone her but there was no signal and he had turned his phone off. He couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't look like he was going to get out of this traffic for a while.

The pain was surging through her now. She had to get back to the couch, to sit down but her stomach ached too much and her back killed and her head felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't make it. God. She felt like, like, she couldn't describe what it felt like but nothing could compare to the pain she felt now. Her legs started to wobble, she couldn't hold her-self up anymore. Sliding to the ground her head hit the tiled floor with a bump, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. Lifting her head slightly she took one last look at the picture that hung on the wall and her eyes closed. It was over. Death had become her.

He was there finally. After hours of traffic he had made it. To visit her, maybe for the last time before she met Death's Door. God he hated to say that. She would always live on to him. Knocking on the door he got no answer. He figured she was probably too old so using the spare key she kept under the plant pot he opened the door. Walking into the living room he found the TV on but no-one watching it. He called out her name but got no reply. His shouts became more worried now and he searched every room frantically before coming to the kitchen. Walking through the door he saw her body just lying there. Still. Like one of those rag dolls in a shop, that you play around with. But this wasn't anything like this. This was her. The love of his life. Just still. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. God. How could this happen. He was meant to come in and she was meant to be watching TV and pigging out. Like she always did. She was meant to ask him to join her and they would talk and he would give her the ring, tell her he loved her and then stay, just for a few days then fly back and this time keep in touch. But that couldn't happen now. Not ever. She was gone without even a goodbye. Then thoughts started rushing through his mind. If only he had been there minutes earlier. He could have helped her, save her life. He was meant to do that. Save lives. Help the helpless. It was funny how he had saved so many people but not the person who mattered most to him. He lifted his head he slowly walked over to the lifeless body. Seeing her face made his heart melt but he knew it wasn't the same. She was gone. Checking for a pulse he found non. He had already known she was dead he could sense it but he had to be sure. Picking her head from the ground he laid it on his lap which was now on the floor. He gently began stroking her soft hair. It still smelt of vanilla. Some things never change. Without realizing tears from his eyes started to fall onto her soft skin and he watched as they were absorbed. She was still warm and felt like she did when she was sleeping. In his mind he prayed it was that. She was just sleeping. But in his heart he knew he was wrong. He also knew he couldn't stay here. He had to get out. Away from the pain he felt. Slowly placing her back on the floor he stood up and went to pull out his car keys. When he felt it. The ring he had meant to give her. Pulling it out he stared at it, then bending down once again, he placed it on her finger. The glittering of the heart caught his eye and he prayed that wherever she went she would always remember the love they had. Kissing her eyelids he whispered his love to her and turned to walk away when he noticed something. A picture of him and her taken years ago. They were happy. Those were the times he cherished. Picking it up he read the writing that was visible on the Back. Squinting his eyes to make it out the words, he read them and shut his eyes afterwards. Placing the photo down on the side he grabbed his car keys and left the only person he ever loved and will love. A soft breeze came through the kitchen window just five minutes later knocking the photo onto the floor. The photo had been turned over so you could now clearly see the writing. Scribbled on the back in large writing were the words

"Buffy and Angel Together Forever"


End file.
